


The Sounds of You

by pleasesayitsnotso



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Comfort, Confusion, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dissapointment, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Memories, Unknown feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesayitsnotso/pseuds/pleasesayitsnotso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: Set after 1x05, Karen pays Matt a visit before work one morning only to find the remnants of someone she didn't really expect, it hurts and she doesn't realise just how much Matt can sense it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two so please let me know what you think, also I only up to episode 6 at the moment so if this doesn't fit into the current storyline I apologise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

_“It was one of those times you feel a sense of loss, even though you didn't have something in the first place. I guess that's what disappointment is- a sense of loss for something you never had.”_

_―_ _Deb Caletti_

* * *

 

   Karen positively bounded up the stairs, despite the traumatic and dramatic incidences that had recently occurred within what used to be a somewhat banal life, today the sun was out and she had encountered a moment of clarity to realise just how fortunate she was. Following the momentum of her good mood she had text Matt to inform him she was going to grab a coffee on her way to work, and wondered whether he would like her to pick one up for him, he responded swiftly,

_A latte please Karen thanks :-)_

As she opened the text an enthralled and adoring smirk tugged at her lips, unbeknownst to herself, causing her fine alabaster skin to radiate with contentment and the burgeoning beginnings of an innocent affection.  

   Arriving at his apartment she managed to knock on his door, as she tried to not spill either of the coffees she held in her hands, no easy feat for someone who was clumsy at the best of times. She had text Foggy asking if he wanted a coffee, however he has responded with a long winded reply that said, he didn’t want to support the growth of a business that charged extortionate prices for a caffeinated drink, that prayed on peoples caffeine addiction, and also evaded paying business tax. So that was a firm no. After a moment she heard Matt approach the other side of the door, before he opened it revealing himself to be in a state of slight undress, he had his suit trousers on however the white shirt he had on was unbuttoned revealing his well toned and chiselled torso. Realising that her eyes were firmly fixed on that part of his body, she gulped and shook her head slightly in an attempt to compose herself, whilst being incredibly grateful that Matt could not see the bright crimson blush she was sure was flushed upon her cheeks. Little did she know that he could detect her flustered disposition, he could hear vividly the increased beat of her heart pounding rapidly within her chest, he could feel the heat radiate from her skin oozing from every pore. An amused smile etched its way across his handsome features, as he greeted her with an air that indicated he had no knowledge of his obvious effect on her,

“Morning Karen.” Stepping inside, she placed his coffee on the kitchen counter, as she replied in kind to his welcome,

“Good Morning Matt.” Taking a sip from her drink she watched him as he closed his front door, before walking past her and towards his bedroom as he spoke to her, his soft and warm voice boosting her feelings of optimism,

“Apologies for not being ready yet, I’ve had a long night.” She smiled softly in appreciation of his apology, she had of late developed a strong admiration for his manners and his impeccable ability to be ever the gentleman, a rarity in this day and age but a virtue she greatly admired in him,

“Don’t worry about it; I’ll just wait for you.” Taking another sip from her cup, she observed gladly the adorable smile that graced his sharp and striking features, as he responded,

“Okay, won’t be a minute.” Her brilliant azure eyes glided over the expanse of his broad and muscular shoulders as he walked away, and yet again she had to admonish herself for her failing ability to keep composed around a half-dressed Matt Murdock. As she waited patiently for him to finish getting ready she idly strolled around the room, every now and again taking a sip of her hot coffee, as she remembered vividly the night he made her feel so safe, the night she knew that this beautiful, intelligent and caring man could protect her from the monsters that had impeded upon her life. Pausing at the coffee table she remembered how she had perched on the sofa, the remnants of fear still reverberating through her bones in the chilling manner she’d become accustomed to at that time. Wearing his shirt, surrounded by the fresh, strong and masculine sent of him that comforted her immediately, grounded her in the moment and assured her that for now everything was going to be okay, he was here. She made herself look like such a fool when she nodded instead of saying yes to his inquiry, what type of person did that? God, she really was an moron at times, but he hadn’t called her out on her foolish response, he didn’t make her feel like an idiot, somehow in his own special way he had managed to dispel of the blunder in a humorous and understanding manner. God she was glad he did. He had managed to see right through her, and yes she acknowledges how stupid that analogy is, but it was true he figured it all out, **he figured her out**.

   Her reverie was interrupted when she noticed that the coffee table was occupied by a few stray bobby pins, and a small grey cardigan, that clearly belonged to a woman. She didn’t know why but she picked it up with her free hand, and the strong floral perfume that floated from the garment indicated to her this definitely belonged to a woman. Her mind cast itself back to her conversation with Foggy, and the things he had said regarding Matt and his dating life,

_“Dates? I wouldn’t exactly call it that.”_

_“On the plus side he gets to touch a lot of pretty girls...”,_

_“... he always seems to know which ones are hot...”_

   Matt had just finished tying his tie when he sensed it; he sensed a change in Karen’s disposition and he identified immediately it was a negative one. Upon re-entering the living area he could sense where she stood, and recognized the signs and indications of disappointment, she was fighting the feeling of displeasure that had now clouded her initially cheerful temperament. On his arrival into the room after a moment, he heard her drop the object she had been holding it landed with a soft thud on the coffee table, it was fabric, clothing and as it landed on the hard surface he smelt the sweet scent that he had become so accustomed to. It was Claire’s jumper; she had been holding the jumper and it had clearly affected her. Concerned for her feelings, and acting on his instinct to comfort her he asked gently,

“You okay Karen?” He could hear her shuffle to face him, and could sense how flustered and embarrassed she was as her heart thrummed loudly within her chest... she felt guilty, guilty for what he had no idea. She responded quickly, tripping over her words and struggling to withhold a collected facade,

“Umm... yes, yeah... I’m fine, great actually... you ready?” Striding over towards one of the kitchen chairs he pulled his suit jacket from the back, pulling it on as he replied,

“Yeah, just need to grab my bag.” Grabbing hold of his satchel, he also procured his glasses and keys from the counter putting the latter on and placing the keys in his pocket, he was ready to go. During this time Karen had moved towards the kitchen counter and grabbed his coffee, waiting patiently for him,

“Here’s your latte Matt.” He could hear in her voice that she had managed to capture some of the gaiety she had held before, however there was a slight tinge of dismay that polluted her initial positive temperament. He smiled his best smile, hoping that he could convey his gratitude for her appropriately, because he was grateful for everything she had done for the business, all the time and effort she contributed to his small partnership with Foggy. He appreciated her ability to cope with all the crap she had endured recently, and it struck him every day at work the amazement at her will to carry on. Taking the coffee from her, he tried to convey every feeling of wonder and gratitude he had felt for her in his few fleeting words,

“Thanks Karen.” He could sense a surge of optimism in her demeanour, and he knew it wasn’t much but he was glad that he was able to ease the veil of melancholy that had clouded her sunny disposition, as she replied,

“That’s okay.” He heard her delicate feet move past him and towards the door, but he felt the need to say more, he needed her to know and so turning towards her he confidently stated,

“Seriously Karen... thank you, for everything you’ve done to help me and Foggy and our business. I’m sure you would’ve been able to get a job somewhere rather more... refined than us.” At that she laughed, an enthralling and delicate chortle that sounded oh so pleasant, like a well made concerto it flowed and sung out in the most attractive manner, causing him to regret having not heard it as often as he’d like. As her delightful laugh tailed off she replied, her voice holding the light delicacy that rang so pleasantly in his ears,

“Honestly it’s the least I could do after everything you did for me... and talking of work I think we better make a move.” Glad that he had communicated his gratitude for her, he managed to effectively balance his bag and coffee in one hand as he moved in front of her, pulling open the door for her before he answered her accordingly,

“True, we can’t leave Foggy without adult supervision for too long.” Again her adorable chuckle filled the air as she exited his apartment, before he too followed suit pulling the door behind him firmly as he heard her descend the stairs in a graceful manner that was so her.

**Despite his attuned senses, his intelligence, his deep seated compassion and his skilful ability in hand to hand combat, it seemed that this vigilante held the debilitating capacity to deny himself the knowledge of what was so clearly in front of him. She was there, with an affection for him that was so pure and bright, but so hidden under the many layers  of a woman of such depth that even she did not know of its strength, of its unwavering ability to allow him to continue with someone else who wasn’t her.**


End file.
